


Color of Iron Man

by rycbar_910



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycbar_910/pseuds/rycbar_910
Summary: a Crossover where Tony Stark meets Harry Potterand they fall in love





	Color of Iron Man

Pepper有个秘密，她是个巫师。  
“Come on我以为巫师是只有英国才有的？”  
“……”  
不Tony这和国籍有个卵关系。  
“你既然是巫师为什么要来我们…麻瓜界工作？是这个词儿吧，麻瓜？”  
“…我OWL和NEWT都没考好，在那边找不到工作。”  
才怪，我是学霸，Pepper想，不过再怎么说也是史塔克这里工资高。  
还有另一个原因。  
巫师界水太深，贵圈乱。大约十年前英国总部那边跟大魔王打起来了，具体细节Pepper不知道，毕竟没有电视直播（还是麻瓜科技好），但总体来讲最后救世主打败了黑魔王，魔法界恢复了和平一一典型的儿童文学结局。  
一瓶迷情剂引发的血案。啧。  
Pepper想了想，世界和平了，我就退圈吧。没有高科技产品她要死的。  
然后没两年就被从瑞士回来的Tony聘了，一直干到现在。

\----------

所以看到失踪了3个月的Tony脏兮兮的出现在客厅，被身边一个绿眼睛少年扶着的时候，Pepper是有点懵逼的。  
她不知道自己应该先冲过去抱着老板哭，还是先冲着那个少年喊你你你就是那个Harry Potter。  
但她是Pepper Potts，她是Tony Stark的秘书，她是专业人士。  
“Harry Potter？？！！！”  
抱歉这个真控制不住。

Harry也很懵逼，他不懂自己18岁生日当天为毛被一个不明魔法阵传送到了阿富汗，并捡到了一只被破铜烂铁包围着的Tony Stark。  
Harry知道Tony，虽然他的大部分时间都在大战1/7的伏地魔，但霍格沃茨之战后总算有了些空闲，他买了台电视，偶尔打开看看。  
继承老爸的产业。他想，听起来真没选择。就像我毫无选择的当了这个救世主一样。

\------------

Tony也听说过Harry。  
虽然Pepper不怎么喜欢说魔法界的事一一“你这个麻瓜也许哪天一不小心就把我们的存在泄露出去了”一一但她还是多多少少讲了一些的，而救世主和黑魔王的故事当然包含在内。  
真酷，Tony听完了说。拯救世界太酷了。  
“但他当时只是个十几岁的孩子！”Pepper很心疼。虽然不混圈了，但她是Harry的亲妈粉。

于是在阿富汗的沙漠里看到突然出现的黑发少年时，Tony不顾自己浑身都疼，支起身子看他额头上的伤疤。  
“救世主！嘿！这里有人需要你拯救！”  
……Tony Stark真的是这样的吗，一定是我认错人了。  
但无论如何，Harry是小天使，他才不会见死不救。  
于是他直接带这个富豪幻影移形到了他家。

\-------------

包扎完伤口打好夹板的Tony去吃着汉堡开发布会了，Pepper和Harry在台下交头接耳。  
他才发现自己不光是被传送到了中东，还穿越到了十年后。  
“魔法界现在怎么样？”  
“据我所知很太平，多亏了你。”  
Harry有点脸红，他没再说话。

靠在台上的Tony说，“我看到年轻的士兵被杀害，死在我想本用来保护他们的武器下。”  
Harry想到了霍格沃茨之战，想到了那些本该只为考试发愁却拿着魔杖上了战场的学生们。他心里一痛。  
Pepper握住了他的手。  
Tony宣布关闭武器部的时候，底下的记者们炸开了锅。  
这回换Harry安慰性的拍了拍Pepper的手。  
虽然我不怎么了解他，但他这么做一定是有充分的原因的。Harry说。

\-----------------

正在陪Pepper看电视（换句话说，安慰她，告诉她Tony会有自己的办法的，并试图劝她关上电视）的Harry被Tony一通电话叫到了工作间。  
“你手够小吗？”  
“我会魔法。”  
“…good point”  
挥了挥魔杖给Tony换上了新反应堆，Harry皱了皱眉头。他也许可以用治疗魔法来解决对方的问题，只不过需要再多做些研究。  
“你听说过吊桥效应吗？”Tony突然问道。  
Harry从11岁开始就在霍格沃茨上学，他连薛定谔那只半死不活的猫都不知道。  
某天才看着他茫然的表情笑了，“Never mind。告诉我，救世主，你英雄救美，要不要我以身相许呀？”  
Harry踉跄了一步，差点把手里的魔杖扔出去。然后他想起了此人是谁，亿万富翁，花花公子。  
好样的。  
谁当真谁是傻[哔一一]。

为了转移话题，Harry用漂浮咒把旧的反应堆悬在空中，问道，那这个呢，你要留着吗？  
Tony就笑，他说我看起来像是个恋旧的人吗，男孩？  
Harry已经18岁了，他对男孩这个称呼很有意见。他说，我在1998年就在电视上看见Dummy了，你到现在都还留着他。  
这不一样，Tony说。他在心里很欣赏对方使用的人称代词。  
一样的。Harry坚持的说。  
Tony看着对方固执的绿眼睛，换上了调情mode的笑容。“有没有人告诉过你你的眼睛很漂亮，甜心？”  
因为这个称呼颤抖了一下，Harry结结巴巴地说，“谢、谢谢，他们都说这是遗传了我妈妈。”  
“那她一定是位十分美丽的女士。”  
“是的。但她在我记事前就去世了。”  
“我知道，我很抱歉。”  
Harry抬起头，对方的表情没了刚才的不正经，很真挚，真挚的让他感觉难受。  
“谢谢。”他轻声说。

\---------------

“再加点那辆跑车的红色吧。”  
效果图出来了，Tony看着屏幕很满意。  
Harry不知什么时候出现在了他背后，他看起来似乎对这个配色十分赞扬。  
“去换西装，亲爱的。Jarvis，给他准备一套合身的。”  
“什么？”Harry问道。  
“陪我出去逛逛。”

他们在人群中跳舞。  
这是Harry第39次踩到对方的脚了。  
Tony就对他笑，橘色的灯光下，他的笑让Harry觉得有些晕晕乎乎。  
“你还是跳女步吧，那样也许会好一些。”Tony提议道。  
Harry没法拒绝，不然他要把对方的鞋踩烂了。踩烂了的话他可赔不起。  
但事实证明女步也拯救不了救世主可怜的跳舞水平。  
“你再踩我可就要吻你了。”Tony半开玩笑的说。  
Harry一紧张，又踩了他一脚。  
然后格兰芬多的小狮子落荒而逃的跑了。

\-----------------

Tony从格米拉回来之后，发现Harry和Pepper在客厅等着他。  
“救世主Tony Stark，哈？”  
“哦，恭喜我，我成了麻瓜界的Harry Potter了！”  
“shut up”

Harry和Pepper一起溜进斯坦的办公室，俩人披着Potter家祖传的隐身衣。  
这玩意儿真炫酷，Pepper不由自主的赞叹道。  
Harry露出了他这个年龄的少年该有的笑容：你如果想要的话随时可以借给你玩，Pep。  
拷贝着文件，Pepper说，你知道，我还是不怎么支持Tony的，他这是在拿自己的命开玩笑。  
呃……你就当斯坦是伏地魔，Tony是我，咱们是在拯救麻瓜界，这么想会不会好一些？Harry说道。  
“我可不会去入侵伏地魔的电脑。”

\----------------

坏人被钢铁侠打败了，在某巫师的帮助下。典型的儿童文学结局。  
“你也许应该早点用那招阿瓦达。”  
“那是不可饶恕咒！我本来绝不应该用它的！”  
“那你为什么用了呢？”  
“…我不知道。”你当时正处于危险中，我管不了别的了。  
Tony没再说话，只用他棕色的眼睛看着对方，看得Harry心里发毛。  
“Pepper没和你说过吗，Iron man的配色十分Gryffindor。”他转移了话题。  
“她说过，顺便她的学院是Ravenclaw，她曾经想让我把盔甲喷成蓝色和青铜色。“Tony皱了皱鼻子，”以及，honey，我更愿意说Gryffindor的配色十分Iron man。”Tony用被盔甲包裹着的手指挑了挑Harry金红相间的围巾。  
Harry有些手足无措，他低着头看着自己的围巾和Tony的手。  
“我们天生一对。”钢铁侠说道。  
他抬起Harry的下巴，吻了他。

【END】


End file.
